


Tell Me, Iris (Did They Love You Like I Do?)

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i'm such trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris has never experienced an orgasm with her past lovers and asks Barry to help her out, no strings attached. </p>
<p>“Sooooooo you know how I’ve dated a couple of guys in the past.”<br/>“Yeah,” he deadpanned. Nobody knew better than Barry.<br/>“I cared about them and everything, but when it came to…you know, I wasn’t satisfied.”<br/>Barry’s eyes narrowed. “Came to what-ooohhhh!” His face immediately started to feel hot. “Why are you telling me this, Iris?”<br/>“Because,” her voice was as soft as the fresh snow outside. “I want you to show me what it feels like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me, Iris (Did They Love You Like I Do?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishipit87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipit87/gifts).



> I envision the song Barry plays to be "Don't Say No, Just Say Yes" by Avant *fans self*
> 
> I feel a little self conscious about this one, like I'm missing something...but at the same time, I feel like it's one of my better works. I would appreciate you guys' feedback! Enjoy! <3
> 
> -Dynamic I

It was cold outside. The first flutterings of winter snow dotted the windowpane, and the streets were quiet and still. No one to save tonight.

Barry had no reason to think this night would be unique in any way, different from any other night he’d ever experienced. 

Iris was on his couch and they were watching Archer on Netflix, buried in piles of blankets, sipping the hot chocolate Iris brought (complete with marshmallows, and a little cream liqueur if they were being honest).   
Just as Lana was about to judge Archer, the tv cut off. “What happened?” Barry looked over at Iris.   
She lowered the remote and took a slow breath in. She was almost shaking she was so nervous. “Barry, I need to talk to you about something.”  
He was immediately alarmed. “Uh oh. What did I do?”  
“You didn’t do anything, you big goof. Not yet, anyway. It’s about what I might, kind of, want you to do.”  
“What do you mean?” He replies slowly, eying her suspiciously. “If you want me to scalp-test a relaxer for you again, that’s out of the question. I’m still missing patches of hair.”  
She erupted into laughter, “No it’s nothing like that, although I did enjoy the Dalmatian look on you.” She wrung and twisted her hands, eyes dropping as she continued. “Sooooooo you know how I’ve dated a couple of guys in the past.”  
“Yeah,” he deadpanned. Nobody knew better than Barry.  
“I cared about them and everything, but when it came to…you know, I wasn’t satisfied.”  
Barry’s eyes narrowed. “Came to what-ooohhhh!” His face immediately started to feel hot. “Why are you telling me this, Iris?”  
“Because,” her voice was as soft as the fresh snow outside. “I want you to show me what it feels like.”  
The warmth spread throughout the rest of his body. She couldn’t possibly be suggesting what he thought she was. “Show you what- what, to have an o-orgasm?” He stuttered.  
“Mm-hmm. No obligations, no strings attached. I don’t want things to be weird afterwards.”  
“Me?” He pointed at himself. “You want me to do that?”  
Iris jumped up, and threw her hands over her face. “Oh my God, you don’t want to. I’ve already made things weird-“  
Barry leapt up, too, with that lightning speed, and laid a hand on her shoulder before she could run. “No, no, it’s not that, I want to, I do.” After wanting this for so long, to say he was shocked at her proposition was a major understatement. Suddenly his chance was staring him in the face. 

He spun her around to face him, his hands stroking her shoulders in a reassuring way, bringing her closer, peering into those almond eyes of hers. He wanted this. She had no idea. “It’s just that…are you sure?” His voice was soft when he asked her, and he reached for her hand and caressed her delicate fingers with his thumb and diminished the gap between them even more. The winter-chilled room suddenly felt much warmer. Her voice was breathy, and she eyed his lips when she answered, “If there’s anybody I want to do this with, it’s you.”

She really wants to do this. She really wants to do this with me. Well, he wasn’t going to stand there wasting time. His hands went to the small of her delicately curved back and the space that separated them disappeared, banished by their bodies melding together. 

The kiss was a decade and a half in the making and it started tentatively, becoming tender, then almost desperate, then achingly intense. It was the start of a wildfire, and they kept fanning the flames. 

They stood there for what seemed like both eons and milliseconds teasing with their tongues, worrying at each others lips, exploring and building on the newfound sensuality between them.

He pulled back from her, eyes hooded, tasting her on his lips, feeling drunk on her kiss. “Okay, well I think we uh, we uh, need to start from uh, the beginning.”

Their lips were electromagnets that couldn’t be kept apart, so Barry maneuvered Iris toward his bedroom in a slow dance. He gently leaned her back and laid her down on his bed. He reluctantly broke away from her kiss long enough to jump up and put on some soft music. 

It terrified him, suddenly remembering exactly what he was about to do with the love of his life. It left him fumbling with his phone trying to put it on the dock, his hands shaking so hard they were vibrating. Behind him Iris was somewhat nervous, but she was sure. She decided to just get naked so they could do this thing. When Barry turned around she was starting to take off her blouse.  
“Wait,” He held out a hand to stop her, “Let me.”

He climbed on top of her, settling himself between her legs, his forehead to hers. The tips of his fingers snuck beneath the hem of her top. He gripped her sides in his big hands and slid them over her delicate skin, his thumbs catching the blouse’s material, inching it up as he planted kisses on those perfect lips of hers and she returned them. 

“There’s certain things a man needs to do for you…” He whispered against her lips, “and if he’s not going to do those things you need to find someone who will.”  
Like me. He doesn’t say it, but it’s been his truth, his credo, for as long as he could remember.

Her shirt came up over her head, and Barry tossed it haphazardly to the floor, needing it out of the way. He kissed her jaw, ear, neck as he slid the straps of her bra down, lips traced the buttery skin of her shoulders. He undid the clasp and like magic it was gone, too.

Iris felt suddenly naked; not only in the sense of being unclothed, but her raw nerves, emotions, and deep-seated desires were as exposed as her breasts. But the way Barry gazed at her, like she was the only woman to ever exist, and the way his breath started to deepen and quicken, like he wanted to claim her with his body, it made her feel desirable, powerful, like she was sexual force to be reckoned with.  
He kissed a burning path from her mouth down between her breasts, and stopped right below her navel. His face hovered half an inch from her skin, which shuddered with the absence of his touch and the anticipation of where he would go next.   
His eyes met hers. “Do you trust me?”  
She tilted her head and smiled at him gently, her eyes shining like stars,“I trust you, Bear.”

He sat back on his haunches to lift his own shirt up over his head, and Iris took the opportunity to run her hands over those hard abs the lightning had given him. Any fear Barry felt dissolved in the heat of her body under his. He had never felt any doubt. No matter how this turned out, he would not turn back. He felt an irrational, nonsensical need for her body. He’d already confessed his love verbally. He would show her physically, again and again, until she begged him to stop.

“I’m gonna do all the work, you hear me?”  
“Alright,” she said, and grinned slyly at him. “Let’s see what you got, Flash.” Hearing her call him that made him bite his lip and grip his growing erection through his jeans. 

“Did they take their time with you?” He whispered as he leaned down to undo her pants with his teeth, popping button after button. Iris ran her fingers over his scalp, urging him on. Once he peeled her jeans off, he caught the fabric of her panties between his teeth and dragged them down, lightly scraping the flesh of her thigh with his incisors. “Did they make you feel comfortable? Make you feel sexy?” He asked her, after he’d gotten her totally naked. Because she was devastatingly sexy. The sight of her made his supernaturally fast heartbeat grind to a halt. He gazed at her in reverence as he slid his palms up her soft legs, dotting the insides of her thighs with wet kisses, feeling her tense as he approached her core, inching closer with his tongue, enjoying the scent of her, but then leaving her neglected, the dampened skin tingling from the cool air while he came back up.  
“Such a tease, Bear,” Iris whispered, still smiling.   
“Don’t worry, I bookmarked that spot, I’ll be back.”   
“And so corny, too!” She laughed out loud as he started to apply his mouth in other places, and the laugh became gentle sighs of appreciation for what he was doing. It turned out she had a spot on her collarbone, that when he tickled it just right with his tongue made her shiver. He learned her nipples were incredibly sensitive and craved a lot of attention, so he gave them both equal treatment, sucking as he swirled his tongue, until both were hard and swollen and Iris was losing her breath. 

He also used his tongue in her navel as he teased her, tracing lower, coming dangerously close to her hot spot, making her arch her back, attempting to angle herself into his mouth.  
Iris started to soften, started to loosen, as her body truly awakened for the first time. She felt pure pleasure radiating out to each of her limbs, the tips of her fingers, the tips of her toes. A thick, sweet ache inside made her desperate to feel him, desperate for release. The apprehension and nervousness was dissolving, leaving only urgent longing in its stead. 

She spread her thighs wide for him, and the sight of her open and waiting made his dick so hard that it hurt him. He wanted so bad to be in her but he stilled himself. They would take their time. 

Iris closed her eyes as, at last, she felt him cover her womanhood with his mouth, his tongue darting and probing, his lips enveloping hers in a deep french kiss. She started to pant, her hips rising and falling as he tasted her. He exposed her clit, his thumb glancing just barely over it, making her shiver and arch up against his hand, searching for the electrifying touch. 

Barry used hot spit to lubricate his thumb and he applied pressure to the pink bead, feeling it swell slightly in response as he rubbed along its side, feeling Iris’ entire body respond with relish and restlessness. 

He could tell she was still holding back, trying to keep quiet, trying to remain composed. He didn’t want that; he wanted her totally unraveled.   
“Tell me, Iris.” He held back from her, unwilling to continue until he heard her say it.   
“I like that,” she squeaked.  
“You like this?” He stroked her clit again, pairing the stroke of his fingertips with his french kiss, and found his answer in the flexing of her thighs. He stopped again, amused at the way she shivered and huffed in exasperation.   
“Please,” she whispered, quiet and somehow melodic.   
“More?”  
“Yes,” she breathed, and he continued. “Yes, yes I like that. Oh Barry…” her voice was like a song.   
Barry drank in her scent and the intoxicating taste that she was spilling all over his willing tongue, drunk on her lust, drunk on her enjoyment.He touched his now raging erection, trying to get it out of his pants to clench in his fist. 

“Did they ask you what you like?” His voice was muffled by her pussy in his mouth. He spells the sentence out with the tip of his tongue, slowly. Painfully slow.   
Enough to drive Iris crazy, her heart rate spiraling out of control as felt her body climbing to the edge of something…  
“Keep going, Barry. Keep going.” He did, and Iris let him steer her toward the edge of that something, a maddening thrill that kept getting greater, kept growing stronger, until her hips started to buck faster, until the exquisite eustress in her center tightened, until it shattered, and she broke apart into tiny sated pieces with her thighs clamped to the sides of Barry’s face. 

It took a moment to return to her senses. “Bear, that was…that was…” She searched for the words. “That’s what everybody keeps talking about.”  
“I’m not done with you yet,” he smirked, as he presented his erection, finally freed, stroking it in his hand.   
Iris’ eyes widened at his size, “Whoa, Barry!” She giggled as she reached for his thick cock, Drawing her fingers lightly over the tip, making it jump and Barry groan. She wrapped her petite hand around the wide base, feeling the power, the readiness. “Where have you been hiding?” She quizzed Barry’s manhood as it pulsed in her hand.

He couldn’t help but feel smug. “Been waiting for you.”   
Iris employed her other hand to stroke him, roaming the entire length, making him inhale with a hiss, making his hips follow the movement of her fingers when her thumb ran against the underside of the head. He wanted her to jerk him until he was empty, he wanted to come shuddering in her hands. But not yet. He gripped her wrist to stop her.

Iris pulled Barry down so he was on top of her again, between her legs again, where she could feel his dick heavy on the inside of her thigh.  
“Tell me, Iris.”  
“I want to feel you inside me, Barry.”  
Her petite hand guided his long dick inside of her.   
“Like this?” When made his entrance, it was like a missile hitting its target.  
“Like that,” she moaned throatily as he filled her up,“It’s so big.”  
“You’re so tight.”  
Iris hummed as he withdrew, and then pushed himself back in, again and again, until she started to open up, and he could move faster, his cheek against hers, her vocalizations serving as inspiration. Her hums turned into panting as they caught their rhythm, panting turn into soft melodius moans as he started to drive deeper, harder. He wanted her to feel every inch of him, he wanted her walls to be imprinted with the shape of him.

All Iris could do was close her eyes and invite him further inside, thrust up to meet him, submerge herself in the rapture of being opened up in a way she’d never been before.  
She threw her head back, letting the sheets muss her hair, fingers interlaced at the back of his neck so his face was at the hollow of her throat, feeling it when she cried out.  
God, he was so strong. He was riding her so hard… Her moans turned louder, and longer, her nails digging furrows in his back, only making him more excited.

Barry’s hands gripped the headboard, and he used it to pull himself with every stroke, rolling his back and hips, trying to keep his composure as he fucked her, “God, you’re fuckin’ wet. Did they tell you how good you feel?” he whispered, breathing warm against her earlobe, “Damn, you feel so good. Damn you feel so good.”  
“Barry…” she spoke his name like a prayer, her voice a plea for more, her body desperate for the impending release.  
“Tell me, Iris.” his voice was commanding, and encouraging, and hungry. The wet smack from his punishing strokes grew louder, their sweat-sheened skin slipping as their loins crashed hard together, her wetness making them sticky. He looked her in her eyes, and saw her pupils dilate as she stared back, steadfast and stubborn.  
“You’re making me…”  
“Tell me, Iris.”  
“You’re making me…I’m gonna come again.”  
“I want to see you come,” he demanded, “I have to see you come.” He focused intently on her beautiful face, screwed up in the throes of passion. “Did they give you what you need, Iris? Did they make love to you?” Did they love you like I do? He wanted to add, but held back.  
Iris’ hand went to his ass, pulling him in deeper as her walls flexed around his cock. He was aching to blow with her, but still he held off. He could watch her like this forever, letting him make her totally insane, stripping her of all restraint and reason.

Iris came thrashing, her orgasm an earthquake, a 7.0 on the Richter scale. She could have sworn the entire room was shaking, all of Barry’s things crashing to the floor. Tremors shot through her, and seemed to shoot through the entire building. She opened her eyes to see him watching her with fascination as her body spasmed in aftershock. Before she could comment he hiked her legs up and replaced his dick with three fingers, curled up to hit her G-spot, focused there while his thumb went back on her clit. He built her up to another earthquake again, quickly.

“Keep going. Keep going, keep going.” She humped deliriously on his hand, “faster, please, Barry, faster, faster.” Faster it was. His whole arm was a blur of motion as Iris bucked and jerked on it, clutching his wrist as she urged him on, until finally her whole body stiffened and she screamed out “yes, yes!” wetness gushed into the palm of his hand as she tightened around his fingers. The room started to shake the way it had before, until Iris shuddered and her whole body went slack. Barry’s fingers stroked up and down on her vulva, playing in her juices as Iris bathed in the nirvana of afterglow, slowly letting her heart rate return to normal.  
“You wore me out.”  
“Yeah?” Barry was entertained. He was still rock hard when Iris pulled him down to kiss her.   
“One more round. I want you to come too. Together.”  
She nudged him onto his back, pressing him down onto the sheets with her fingertips. 

Barry thirsted so much to be inside her, to fuck her raw and to explode, and the thirst only intensified when she straddled him. The moonlight flowing into the window made her glow, his earthbound angel. She sat up straight, so he could watch her take his hard shaft in her hand as she guided it to where she was soft and tight and warm. Barry watched himself disappear into her as her pussy swallowed him, as she ground down on him all the way to the hilt, wriggling her hips, curling her lip and rubbing circles over her clit as she took him as deep in her as he could fit. Her free hand braced against those abs of his as she kept him deep, arching her back to accommodate the stretch, not letting a single part of that meat go to waste. 

“That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
“Ever?” she teased, as she started to swirl her hips.  
“Ahhh, sssss, yes,” he hissed, “sexiest ever. No contest.”   
“Better than Patty?” She asked with a wicked grin, as she swirled a little faster.   
He gave her a pointed look. “Who?” Iris threw back her head and shrieked with laughter.

He couldn’t care less about anyone else. He was about to shoot his load inside Iris West. He was ready. He wanted to. But he held it, fought the ache in his swollen cock, trying to bear the delicious squeeze of Iris’ snatch, until he could make her hit that blissful climax again.  
“Couldn’t fuck you like this, could they?” He growled through gritted teeth. His lust made him mindless, emptying his head of everything but her, and how hard he was about to blow. All Barry could do was go faster, faster, faster.   
“Oh my God,” she groaned, and began to bounce on his dick. He thrusted up to meet her, fingers curled around her thighs to pull her down with ever more force. He ramped up his speed, showing her, in the most carnal sense, why he was called The Flash. 

“Barry…” her voice vibrated with the lightning speed of his thrusts, “Pleeeeaaaase!”  
“Tell me, Iris,” His voice was louder this time, more gravelly.   
“I’m getting close, I’m so close, don’t stop…”  
“Tell me,” he growled, feeling himself getting closer to that same edge. He would follow her over it.  
“I’m, oh God, I’m…”  
His eyes shot open to take in the sight of her in the throes of orgasm, her breasts bouncing as he pounded her, her head thrown back, sweat-damp hair coiling across her face and shoulders, lips parted wide and eyes shut tight, his name spilling off her tongue.  
His fingers dug into the pliable flesh of her hip, the other hand gripping her wrist as his stroke became shorter, and blindingly fast, and jackhammer hard. “I’m coming!” she gasped, and he could feel it. 

“Iris,” he called out her name, consumed by a fever, “Iris!” and suddenly everything in him was rushing out. He lifted her clear off of the bed as he came like a geyser, shooting thick and white, so hard is vision went dark. When he opened his eyes again she was grinning down at him, her skin glowing, looking like some sort of ethereal being. She crushed her lips against his, hungry for his bruising kiss after the heights of pleasure he’d taken her to. His fingers slid on the slick skin of her back as he held her tight against his chest, refusing to let her go. 

They remained that way, exhausted, drained, until his erection began to abate, and her tightness squeezed him out. The cool air hit his manhood, wet from being inside her, and he already missed the feeling of her walls. 

Iris relaxed her head on his chest, draping herself partway over him. It didn’t matter how steamy the room was. It didn’t matter that they were bathed in sweat and various other body fluids.   
“So what’d you think? Thumbs up?” He actually gave her a thumbs up, beaming at her like a kid on Christmas morning.   
“Still the cutest nerd I know,” she swatted his hand down, holding it against his chest, entangling her fingers with his. 

The intimate gesture struck a chord in him. All Barry could think about was how much he needed this, how much his heart ached to possess her as completely as she possessed him. 

“Iris,” he began, her name his favorite word, “I can’t go back.”  
“What do you mean, Bear?” Her expression was troubled, confused. His hand lifted, almost of its own accord. His knuckles stroked her perfect cheek. He peered into her eyes, hoping her could make her understand. He had to make her understand.  
“What I mean is, I told you I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Do you think a couple of years and a few flings has changed that?”  
How could he make her see? “If anything, all that we’ve been through, individually and together, it’s made me love you more. I can’t even look at another woman. If I can’t be with you…” His voice trailed off. There were no substitutes for Iris West. It was her or no one. 

Iris pressed her face into his shoulder, thinking. 

“You were right,” she finally whispered against his skin, “we can’t go back.” Barry laid there, thoughts of their alternate timeline kiss sprinting through his mind. “I know I said no strings attached,” she continued, “But…I’m a liar, Barry.” A slow smile spread across his face as he held her hand tighter against his chest. 

She gazed into those emerald green eyes of his,“It took me a long time to realize it, and maybe I needed this last little nudge but, I do love you, Barry. It’s always been such a constant in my life that I didn’t know what it was. Then we had to make it through so much…” Barry thought of his coma, becoming The Flash, the horrible timing of his love confession. Then there was Eddie, and Linda and Patty, before they could arrive at the moment they were in now. 

“I feel like you’ve always been with me,” He said, “even when we weren’t together. I just needed you to say so.”   
She bit her lip, “I think…I’m saying so. I want us to…can we be like this all the time? I know it won’t be perfect, but if we try, this can be something great. Better than great. We get to be the way we’ve always been, plus having mind-blowing sex. I’d say that’s a win-win.” She shrugged, and the grin spread across her face, so bright Barry felt like he could be blinded by its divine light. 

They exchanged a glanced and burst into laughter, until Iris took his face in her hands and kissed him. “I think it’s safe to say you’re mine now, Barry Allen.” 

“I love you, Iris.”  
“I love you, Barry.”


End file.
